This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Apparatuses and methods have been developed for testing devices having a display without opening the device or connecting any measuring equipment to the device. Such apparatuses may comprise a testing probe having a touch pin (also known as a stylus), which may be used to imitate a finger of a user of a device under test (DUT). Hence, such a touch pin may also be called as a testing finger. The testing probe may be moved by a robotic arm to different locations and the touch pin may be moved to touch a surface or a key of the device under test, wherein different kinds of touches to the device under test may be simulated. For example, the touch pin may simulate presses of keys of the device, touches on a touch panel of the device, different kinds of gestures on the touch panel etc.
Testing probes may also have a camera which may be used to detect locations where the touching finger should touch the device under test and to capture images of the device to analyze responses of the device to the touches. For example, when a display under the touch panel displays keys of a keyboard and the touching finger should touch a certain key displayed on the screen, the camera may capture an image of the display and a controller of the testing device may analyze the image to find out the location of the key on the display. Then, the controller may provide instructions to the robotic arm to move the testing probe to a location where the touch pin is above the location on the touch panel where that key is shown and instruct the robotic arm to move the touch pin on the surface of the touch panel and retract the touch pin from the surface of the touch panel. This operation effects that the device under test should react to the touch as if a human being were touching the touch panel. The camera may also be used to capture images of the display after the touch has been performed to find out the actual response of the device to the touch.
When a device under test is located to a test bench or other substrate for testing the device, the actual location of the device may not be accurately known. In some situations a kind of a jig may be used which may help alignment of the device but in some other situations such a jig may not be available or it is not used for some other reason. For example, different devices might require different kinds of jigs which may increase testing costs.
To be able to deduce the actual location of the device under test some kind of location determination may be needed.
Therefore, there is a need to find a method, system and apparatus for determining a location of the device under test with respect to a testing probe.